


Meteorfall - Wall Market

by nachtmaredoll



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Meteorfall (Compilation of FFVII), Spoilers - (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtmaredoll/pseuds/nachtmaredoll
Summary: Meteor has been called, and it’s heading for Midgar—there isn’t much time to give warnings and yet they all seek to do so.While others cover topside and the lower sectors, Cloud heads straight for Wall Market.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Meteorfall - Wall Market

**Author's Note:**

> So... I don’t really like how this reads/came out. But it won’t go away or allow me to write anything else until I release this to the world. This is, admittedly not my best work, but it’s all that will behave right now. 
> 
> This is not my first work in FF7, though it is my first for FF7R and first Andrea/Cloud. I have had other ships in the past, but I just finished crawling my way out of the Don’s sewers and the carnage of Sector 7. This pairing will not leave me alone, and I’m pretty sure I’ve read every single fic in this pairing... so, I hope this little train wreck plot bunny isn’t terrible. 
> 
> More will come soon, but this just... exists first.
> 
> PS. I do like the way Andrea/Cloud came out, if a bit clumsy and clunky. *sighs* I’m not stressing it, I’m writing again. No looking the gift horse in the mouth, right?

When Meteor was first called, it sent all of their hearts up into their throats. When Bugenhagen and Shera called—neither together but with the same news—that Meteor would fall on Midgar, they all stopped breathing. They’d already seen the Sector 7 Plate fall, and that was tragic and heartbreaking enough as it was… but now it was the _entire_ city, with innocents involved, not just Shinra scum that they all wouldn’t mind to cease existing. And so, they were all rushing back towards Midgar and wishing they had numbers to people back home. To give warnings to. 

* * *

They all split up upon reaching the city gates, and he initially moved towards Sector 5 with Tifa and Yuffie, when the sudden flash of a sly smile and the soft echo of music rattled in his mind drew him back. With a brief call, he turned his bike and headed slightly away from the girls and the others. He didn’t really have family here in Midgar, but in the rush of adrenaline, a few soft words, smiles, easy laughter and the feeling of lace against his skin made him panic as if there _could_ be family in the city. 

And, considering how much the lights and sounds of Wall Market kept flickering in his mind’s eye… perhaps he _did._

_Cloud,_

Jules’ voice echoed in his head as he was forced to slow down, to watch pedestrians. 

_… we're all one big family here at this gym…_

Family huh? When—and _how—_ had that become reality? When had he truly begun to let everyone in? 

_… and now you're part of it._

Besides, that had all been one night. Just a few hours at most.

**_Perfection…_**

Andrea’s voice rattled into his mind as he shifted down into the back expressway. Opening his bike up to a more full throttle. 

**_True beauty is an expression of the heart._ **

He could feel the man’s hands on his shoulders, feel the echoes of the music. The racing of his heart.

**_A thing without shame, to which notions of gender don’t apply._**

Those hazel eyes and that soft moaning hum reverberated in his ears and he charged up a triple shot of elemental materia to cut through the debris and make the passageway more open. 

**_Don’t ever be afraid, Cloud._**

“Sorry, Andrea. Can't really keep that right now.” He muttered to himself just as he came bursting out of the tunnel and sent the bike into a side skid to avoid pedestrians on the open street, slowing his speed and then taking off again through the streets. Stopping once to grab Leslie and give him the warning to evacuate, but refusing to linger as he cut through and towards Jules’ gym. 

He banked and parked with his heart in his throat as he moved to rush up the stairs, stopping only once his eyes fell on the forms of a dressed down Andrea—almost unrecognizable—and Jules at the pull-up bars.

* * *

He could breathe a little easier, seeing the two men in one place, but it was short lived as the pressure and stress settled back onto his shoulders. Stepping forward, he stepped around the curious onlookers and up to Jules’ side. 

“Jules.” He softly called as he gripped the older, and taller, man’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Andrea stop and still. A brief look of _something_ flickering over his eyes before lowering himself down from the bar. 

“Cloud?” Jules’ eyes and face flickered upwards in a smile at first, but quickly fell as his brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?” Jules’ hands came up to his shoulders in his worry. Cloud wanted nothing more than to sink and fall apart, but he couldn’t. Not yet. 

Stepping slightly back, he turned to Andrea and reached out to grab at the back of his shirt and tug on it, pulling the man to his side and then allowed himself to sink into the colognes of both men. 

“Cloud?” Andrea’s voice wavered then, and he fought back a shiver at the familiar feeling of the dancer’s fingers lifting his head. “What’s wrong?” 

The way they echoed each other made him chuckle lightly, and once again he caught himself wondering if they were related. It wouldn’t surprise him if they were, both loving beauty the way they did. The body and soul positivity that they both lived and breathed. 

“A… an ancient materia was used, it is called Meteor and we have good sources that it will hit Midgar. _Soon._ ” He shook slightly, the fear and rage rattling through him once again at the thought of all that they’d lost and all that they still could lose. “You both, all of the city… you _have_ to evacuate.” 

“... Cloud, are you…?” Jules’ grip on his bicep flexed, and he barely could nod as Andrea’s grip on his chin had yet to falter. His eyes locked up and onto the dancer’s. His own grip on Jules’ arm was all that kept him aware of the other. 

“I’m terrified. But I’ve already lost too many people. We’re all giving warnings. You both _must_ leave.” _Please._

“I’ll get my people out.” Jules’ grip on his bicep squeezed, and then loosened. “Do you want me to get your bees, brother?” 

“Please.” Andrea’s voice was distant, not moving from holding Cloud’s jaw even as Jules’ began to gather the gym regulars. Yelling and chaos filtered in from the streets to them, controlled under Leslie’s orders. 

“I have to go, Andrea.” He gently gripped the older man’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his chin and frowning up at the torn look. “I still have a job to do.” 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Andrea’s voice was low, rough and husky. It gripped and tore at Cloud’s heart even as he lightly huffed. 

“You keep asking me that.” It wasn’t annoying but it was an odd habit. Quite like the man’s obsession with showing off his ass on stage. Kinda cute even. 

“Every time I see you, you’re searching for something, Cloud.” Andrea’s perfect posture fell as he stepped closer to him, and Cloud fought the urge to step backwards. He could follow Andrea’s lead any other time—willingly in fact, but neither had the time for what he saw flickering in the dancer’s eyes. 

“Then, I’ll let you know when I see you again.” He whispered roughly, his voice hoarse from trying not to allow his fear to fall into tears. “I’ll see you, hopefully soon.” 

He gently, and finally, found the strength to pull himself away from the man and began to walk back out to his bike. He was just about to shift the bike back on and into gear when that familiar touch once again ran over his shoulders. “Cloud…” 

He shifted his weight on the bike, and tugged Andrea down enough to wrap an arm up around his shoulders, allowing his gloved fingers to trace over the older man’s neck to pull him down in a slight mimic of their dip that night on stage. He gently squeezed the man’s neck, hearing that low humming moan once more before whispering against the other’s lips. _“Perfection.”_

It felt like he was pulling himself through a vat of molasses as he finally pulled himself away from Andrea, waved at Jules as he rushed back up to his brother’s side and turned his bike back towards the expressway leading to other sectors.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write FF7 (mostly Crisis Core fueled) back in ‘09 over on ff.net as “aconitecore” so... this isn’t a new world for me. Just, this refuses to be anything but rusty. 
> 
> ... also, I’ve been extremely depressed lately and haven’t talked to anyone or written anything in about two weeks or more. Just, fair warning of possible kinks in any further writing. 
> 
> PS. I hope everyone else is happy, healthy and safe in these stressful and trying times.


End file.
